


午间访谈

by penxacola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penxacola/pseuds/penxacola
Summary: 他以为那段爱情被他珍藏在了玻璃瓶子里——也的确如此，但剩余那些不知如何描述的情感被拖延得很长，就像大海若是有天漏了口子，咸咸的海水会稀稀啦啦流落不尽。在过了很多年之后，那种情感变成了一种本能，被利益捆绑交加，脱离了不了关系。他的爱已经偷偷氧化了，发旧、泛黄、扭曲。他会永远怀念的，但他不会再爱她了，他确信于此。他想，她仍然美丽，可是更迭的时间像将他们的爱覆盖了一层又一层，岩浆迸发一次也就够了，他们没有能力穿越岩层，高温后的凝固太窒息痛苦了。他们不会回到最初了。





	午间访谈

**Author's Note:**

> *AU，麻瓜设定  
> *设定上来说略苏爽文  
> *相爱相杀（？）都不是好货，三观可能比较爆炸

1.  
今天的伦敦天气不差，虽然是冷了些，但阳光很好。Eponine从地铁口走出，惊讶于自己第一件注意到的事情竟然是天气。她来到伦敦一年多了，不论是操着漂亮口音的西伦敦人还是Cockney口音的街边小贩总是在问候时惯性地加上了天气，她猜想，自己是不是有一点融入这里了呢？  
她走进Chiltern Firehouse，看了一下手表，十一点二十三，距离约好的十一点四十五还差二十二分钟。她呼出一口气，向侍者报出“RoseMalfoy”的大名，由侍者领着她来到预定好的座位。  
Eponine坐到朱红色的卡座内，本想抵抗一下换一个面对面的小桌，但侍者面无表情地递上一杯柠檬水便离开了，不留她说话的空隙。她拿出录音笔，纸和笔，扫过手机锁屏，除了租房广告邮件就没有别的提示。扫视了一圈周围，她认出了隔壁那个金发女郎是HBO新剧大火的女主角，那边的黑发男士是90年代红极一时的小生。这个餐厅果然名不虚传，是明星的最爱。她神游了一会儿，想到她得到Malfoy夫人采访机会的那天。

“给我要到好莱坞下一个的采访，不然就别回来了。”霍莉女士喝了一口她的榛果咖啡，最后嘱咐了Eponine一句，就摇上车窗扬长而去。她面前的厂房被改造成了的活动现场，走进现场，水泥厂房被点装成了金蓟花、酢浆草还有钢筋交错的海洋。“朋克优雅（punky grace）”，Eponine在心里默念了一下这次活动的名字，真是直接又俗气。伦敦从来就不是巴黎纽约好莱坞，想要在这里出现一个未来的伊丽莎白·泰勒简直就是天方夜谭；Twiggy？那都是多久以前的事情了。但伦敦又有其独特的味道，老红房子和砖砌成的街道，混合着肯辛顿宫和海德花园，喜欢的人说是年迈式的优雅，不喜欢的人则说是死气沉沉。有一个人是发掘出了其中的奥妙的，Eponine想。RoseMalfoy夫人，英国版VOGUE在任十二年的主编，她挖掘出的模特与摄影师风格迥异，但有一共同点，即都在时尚界作出了不小的名堂。在她的领导下，英版VOGUE不论是业界评价还是销量都被带上了不输美版的高峰。  
Eponine抱着相机，给几位本季的秀场新秀拍照，和几位名气稍起的青少年演员聊了几句，但没有一位愿意接受她的采访，毕竟她不过是一个总在倒闭边缘的新兴八卦网站记者。一位某大图站的摄影师在拍照时一不小心，把旁边小桌子上的蓝莓蛋糕打翻到了Eponine的裙子上。  
糟了。这件RedValentino的裙子她还没剪牌，打算去退钱的。保持不生气的表情向来是她的绝技，她抱着相机护着镜头溜到了厕所间。后来她是无比感谢那个摄影师的，因为他的一撞，给他撞出了RoseMalfoy。

她在厕所洗手台前碰到的Malfoy夫人。对于一个脑力工作者（或许也不全是），她是过分美丽了。二十岁的美貌，四十岁的风韵。绛红色的卷发，香槟色的高光，金色的长裙。她很高，本就一米八的基础身高加上那双角度刁钻的Christian Louboutin。她正靠在水泥墙上，左手端着一杯血腥玛丽，右手举着手机，眯起那双漂亮的湖蓝双目看着手机屏幕。  
Eponine觉得自己是走了狗屎运，可没有消息说Malfoy夫人会参加这个活动的，她也想不到她会放下身价参加这个活动。所以她抓紧了机会，而善良的幸运女神成功眷顾了她一次。  
“我接受你的采访，”Malfoy夫人不动声色地把手机塞回手包里，“前提只有一个，我主导采访内容。”

“Eponine Fallacy。”  
Rose扣了扣面前看着远方的女孩的桌面，Eponine这才反应过来。  
“Malfoy夫人！”Eponine兀地跳了起来，与面前的女人握了握手。她穿着一套白色套装，极有设计感——请见谅她并不专业看不出是什么牌子，毕竟她本职是公司的财务总监。  
Rose淡淡地抽回了手，“换个位置。”  
她领着侍者和她直直走向靠窗的一个小桌，餐厅里暖气足，阳光打在座位上看着就很是舒服。Rose坐下，轻车熟路点了几个菜，“我帮你做主了，毕竟我请客。”她对Eponine说，Eponine点点头，说实话，工资还没发下来，败了那件裙子后她根本吃不起什么。  
“开始吧。”Rose喝了一口侍者送上来的红茶，Eponine极少见到什么都不加干喝茶的英国人 “我准备了这些问题，您看看？”  
Rose推开了小本子，“我说过的，我主导采访。”  
好的好的，全听您的。Eponine暗暗腹诽，点点头，打开录音笔；出乎意料，对方并没有阻止她。  
“您想谈谈什么呢？”  
Rose双手合十放在桌面上，嘴上画出一个优雅的弧度。“谈谈我的丈夫，Scorpius Malfoy先生。”

Eponine嘴上答了一句“OK”，在本子上写上这个如雷贯耳的名字。  
这对夫妇可以说是响彻大江南北的传奇夫妇了。Malfoy夫人在十六岁走上T台成为当年秀霸一举成名，虽说是有知名导演父母的提携，但她完美的天生条件和刻苦耐劳的性格也是其他模特难以达到的。在走三年秀后，她逐渐淡出T台，专心于学业，毕业于伦敦经济政治学院，后来却误打误撞进入了Vogue工作。一路上来也算是顺风顺水，在时尚界打出响亮名声，年仅三十岁就坐上了VUK主编，这是从前闻所未闻的。  
至于Malfoy先生，Malfoy家本就是英国传媒大亨家族，多个电视台、杂志、报刊都名属其下。Malfoy先生于剑桥读的本科，大学期间出版了几本优秀而畅销的小说，毕业后当过编剧和制片人，拍过的几部文艺片虽票房不高但在业界的评价都极高，后来接手了家族企业。最令人羡慕的是，二人都拥有如此才华还长相出众，可以说是目前最有商业价值的夫妇。  
“想必你一向对Scorpius的印象都是有才。”Rose以这句话开头，而Eponine知道自己抓到了一个独家，这并不是什么严肃的政治财经新闻，但对他们这种小型娱乐新闻网站可以说是身价翻倍的料了。

 

2.  
Rose Malfoy接受其他新闻网站的采访一下炸翻了天，事情不只是连着时尚界，却还扯到了传媒业里。  
一反平常的冷面形象，她深情、甚至肉麻地讲述了当年和Malfoy先生相识校园，不顾家庭排斥奋力防抗，最后终于获得双方家长祝福走入教堂的婚姻佳话。这个故事一向神秘，却一下被本人揭晓出来，内容是真是假一开始还被质疑，随后贴出的一段录音却令人震惊；经过声音分帧，录音里的声音的确和大大小小的采访里Malfoy夫人的声音如出一辙。又有人开始质疑这是经过操作的音效，但大多数人选择相信，或许这个小网站要被并购，或许是什么商业合作，或者也只是Malfoy夫人一时兴起。一时间众说纷纭，前星期Malfoy夫人生日时Malfoy先生大手笔送她了一幢德比郡庄园的秘事又不知从何流出，女孩们都羡慕着这莎翁加奥斯丁式的纯英式爱情，让他们一下把多年来二人感情不合双方私生活混乱的闲言碎语抛诸脑后。  
终归，二人情比金坚的事情在大家心里又继续坐实了。  
他们的感情对大家来说太梦幻了，两个贵族血统的大家联姻，婚姻已持续近二十余载，这像是不完整的拼图，让人失去真实感；但Malfoy夫人这次所透露出的故事则不同，她的口才好，笔者的文采也斐然，把两个人经过的家族干涉和卡断经济支持全都给描绘的绘声绘色，是升级版的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。一向对Malfoy夫人有所质疑模特事业的成功全靠父母的全被打脸——人家是为了维持生活才去做的模特兼职，姓氏不是她的决定性因素；而Malfoy先生写过的漂亮小说和剧本也全是处于相同的原因，不过是晚了一些才被发掘罢了。

Rose回到肯辛顿的家时，已经是深夜了，她刚忙完月刊定稿，再过五小时，她又该精神饱满完美无缺地参加新的一轮会议。  
她揉了揉脑袋，试图把这些问题甩到脑后，至少就一小段时间也好。她掏出钥匙，打开了门，踢开了脚下的高跟鞋；管家迎了上来，彬彬有礼地问好，帮她脱下了大衣，挂到了门口的衣帽间。  
管家打开衣帽间时，Rose眼尖地瞟到了黑色的男款大衣；管家注意到了她的眼神，纵使老练多年，也没能管住嘴。“Malfoy先生今天没有应酬，回来得早。”  
语出，他才发现Rose并没有问什么，尴尬地朝Rose笑笑。  
Rose和气地笑了笑，没说什么，走上楼梯。

一如往常，Scorpius在书房里，抖着报纸抿着酒。这是他的地盘。在女儿上中学前还会佯装着一起住在主卧，自从她上了寄宿学校之后便也懒得装那么多了。  
Rose坐在他对面的沙发上，老远就能闻到他身上的香水味。红鸦片，一下便知道是格林格拉斯家女人们的作风。  
Scorpius放下报纸，两人便装模作样地面对面坐着。二人家教都好，下意识都绘挺直了身子坐，腿和手都放在该放的地方，分毫不差。

“和Daphne的晚餐如何？”  
“一如往常的美妙。”  
小Daphne是Scorpius小姨女儿，从小就很粘这个哥哥。  
二人良久不语，Scorpius叹了口气，从西服前襟的口袋掏出一包烟。Rose示意他给她一只，他把手上一只咬在嘴上，给她递上一只。  
Rose接过，手夹着细长的烟，向前倾身子，Scorpius掏出打火机滑亮，为她点上，然后给自己点上。两个人颇有默契，后背靠在单人沙发的椅背上，直到第一次吐出烟雾才开口。  
“你还记得我们怎么认识的吗？”  
Rose下意识地玩项链坠子，“当然记得。”  
那时候两个人都是九岁，被大人带到了觥筹交错的宴会里。男士们抽起上等的古巴雪茄，女士们手里端着香槟杯，聊着新买的包包顺便秀秀手上新的钻石。孩子们是受不了烟酒气的，溜出了宴会厅。  
Scorpius溜到外面的小花园时，看到玫瑰高枞后躲着的红发小女孩，手里模仿着大人的模样，大拇指与食指掐住丘吉尔式长雪茄。雪茄是好的，但她吸的第一口呛的眼泪都出来了。他走上去问能不能也试一下，最后落得两个人一起呛得要死要活。  
“你也一度是个活力满满的酷女孩呢。”Scorpius叹道。  
“那可不是。”Rose冷笑了一声。  
这会成为一个永恒的秘密：她的模特生涯最终以一场摩托车事故告终。十二月刚下过雪的某夜，她在伏特加的怂恿下抱着头盔奔驰上马路。打滑，重型机车压着她的腿，打了五个钉子，花了五年才完全恢复过来。  
她仍然能记得自己在医院醒来时的绝望。她为了金钱和名誉进入那个行业，却没有想到会真实地爱上这一行。在她后知后觉意识到自己的热爱时，医生却冷冰冰地宣布她很有可能得坐在轮椅上度过一辈子。  
那大概就是她开始长大的一天了，那时候他们都还没意识到，但慢慢的、一年年，Rose开始冷下来了，不是性格，而是思维。别人都以为她是获得足够快乐抽身这个行业了，却不知道她是断了腿。在那一年的复健时间她除了训练就是读书，这才考上的LSE。她明白爸妈是不在意那些金钱和商业合作什么的，这也才是她的父母接纳Scorpius与她的婚姻的最终原因——他们相信她是对自己负责的人了。  
别的方面的进步并不代表在感情上的进步。Scorpius是完美的恋人，风趣幽默玩得开，但这放到丈夫身上却并不适用。小报上时不时有些Scorpius出入夜场左拥右抱的照片，但消息总在扩散前消失的无影无踪。但这次情况不同，不是一般的八卦。如果世界知道了Scorpius Malfoy作为编剧的巅峰之作实际上是代笔，会有何感想？  
“你打算怎么办？这只是一时的办法。”Rose抖了抖烟，把桌上高脚杯的香槟稳稳拿好，一饮而尽。  
“你真的觉得这是真的？”  
“证据确凿。不说我相信不相信，别人相信不相信才是重点。”  
《圆圈的夜》斩获了当年奥斯卡最佳原创剧本，影片本身也获得了四大电影节中三大最佳和奥斯卡最佳影片（best picture）。  
那是一个平淡至极的故事，一个独自骑着摩托车加州公路旅行的英国女孩路途上的见闻与奇遇。全片都没有女孩的脸或者名字出现，但她手臂上的圆圈纹身是她的标志。这是一个很法式的电影，却又散发着美式的惊奇和英式的忧郁，可以说是一个完美的“混血儿”。在拿到小金人时Scorpius的发言第一句话是“这个故事属于我的女孩Rose Weasley”，第二句话就是向台下的Rose求婚，上帝知道Rose的心当时都要跳出来了。Scorpius用一种神奇的温和方式消除了那件事故在Rose心里的阴影，虽然不可能做到完全，但至少让阴影最小化。  
“我会处理好的，你放心好了，”Scorpius把烟头往烟灰缸碾了碾，烦躁地站起身，松了松领带。  
Rose瞥了一眼他，疲惫地用夹着烟的手支住脑袋：“最好是。”  
Scorpius拿起西装外套，正要向外走，却又顿了一下脚步，看着由于疲累陷入了沙发里的红发女人，最后问了一句，“Rose，这只关于利益一体化吗？”  
她一时难以回答，又呼出一口烟，用星夜色彩的蓝眼睛回看着他。如果艺术家看到她此时的双目，必然要说那是美到心碎的。  
“我不知道，Scorpius。我从来就不知道。”

3.  
自九岁的宴会一别，Rose与Scorpius再见面就是霍格沃茨了。欧洲的有钱人最喜欢把孩子们一个劲往三个欧洲的封闭式寄宿学校塞，苏格兰的霍格沃茨、德国的德姆斯特朗男校，还有法国的布斯巴顿女校。  
Rose法语学了好几年还是磕磕巴巴，父母也心疼女儿不想送太远。至于Scorpius，本来被塞进了德姆斯特朗，这个在三岁的时候就会拿自己的牛奶钱去买《花花公子》的男孩当然是不能忍受进封闭式男校的生活；一周过后，他的一系列恶作剧以烧掉了学校最贵的那辆游轮结束，Malfoy家赔钱不说，Scorpius还被退学。  
于是，在Rose开学的第一个星期结束那天，她路过校长办公室看到了从里面走出来的Scorpius Malfoy。  
霍格沃茨一向以其分明的分院方式著称，简单来说，格兰芬多是一个注重学生团体活动的学院，赫奇帕奇注重农业、生化、计算机、数学及统计，拉文克劳适合那些爱嗑文学作品的同学，斯莱特林则是贵族们最看不起、最庸俗的商科预备。  
二人交流了一会儿，发现都是被爸妈逼着进的自己的学院。Scorpius想去格兰芬多，Rose想去斯莱特林，但是他们的家族却基本都是从对立的学院出来的，所以只能乖乖地在不喜欢的学院待下去。  
他们是彼此的初恋，一切发展得水到渠成，两个人从一开始小火苗就噌的没灭过。在恋情的初期，Scorpius是那个主动者；除了两个人都玩得开之外大概还有一个原因，就是Weasley家和Malfoy家几十年来不休的恩恩怨怨。  
Malfoy家和Weasley家都是与皇室有点沾亲带戚的家族，向前推个几百年都是有过爵位的先辈。Malfoy家old money派的贵族，要是前辈们还活着，必定看不起如今从商的Malfoy家，而当时的Weasley家则是他们当时最看不起的一派——他们家是当时某份报纸的发行商，规模能与《泰晤士报》相当；Malfoy家在阿布拉克萨斯 Malfoy一代做起了军火供应商  
一战过后，Malfoy家赚得盆满钵满，却转型做起了广播业，让人捉摸不透；二战时期，广播成了最重要的传播方式，自然而然Weasley家就越来越不如Malfoy家了。再加上两家政治立场对立，种种在十几年后一下爆发了。  
Arthur Weasley从来都是个爱意气用事的男人，在某次宴会上也不知是什么口角争执，众目睽睽之下把Malfoy家家主打了一拳。卢修斯 Malfoy只是抖抖天鹅绒西装的领子，反观喝高的那位Weasley先生涨红着脸，被保安人员拉着手脚颇为狼狈，两家的梁子就此结下。  
Malfoy家这一代的独子在小时候是个小二世祖，十足的纨绔子弟。比起枝开叶伞的Weasley家，Malfoy家代代单传，因此他的长辈们都溺爱这个孙子都来不及；或者说，保护过度。十几岁的Scorpius疯狂地想逃离那个自闭的世界：从小他的每一步都被划得明明白白，上什么样的学校、读什么专业、拿什么样的成绩，甚至朋友都是要经过筛选的无聊货色。Rose Weasley是他在自由的新世界抓住的第一束稻草。  
因此Scorpius至今都分不清，他当时到底是爱上了Rose Weasley这个人，还是因为一些别的因素。年近四十的他想到自己曾爱这个女人便有些伤心。但他们俩的爱已经消亡了，这个生活得规整甚至死板的女人无可挽回地向他所厌烦的方向走去。他喜欢用年轻的血液冲满自己的生活，那些女孩多多少少都有年轻的Rose的影子——当年那是头多么漂亮莽撞的小狮子呀！  
“我记得我爱上Rose的那一刻，”Scorpius端起了手里的香槟杯，一瓶哥塞香槟已经空了瓶，“那段时间我们第二次分手，我早就打听好Rose拒绝了所有邀请他的男生，圣诞舞会我邀请了七年级最好看的女孩作我的女伴。我挽着漂亮女孩洋洋得意，她却骑着不知道从哪里运进学校的哈雷883一路呼啸到大礼堂门口。她把头盔摘下来，红头发在像火焰在十几华氏度的寒夜里燃烧。在她提着那件高开衩礼服横跨下车的那个瞬间我就知道我输了，全部人都在看她，所有男生都想邀请她——她根本就不需要一名骑士。”  
“我可记得你耀武扬威的样子，鼻孔都要朝上天了，好像你挽的是吉赛尔 邦辰，”维吉尔 赛尔温笑道，“忘了告诉你，当时是我帮Rose把她的车运进学校的。”  
Scorpius漫不经心地答道“早该知道了”，向维吉尔示意举了举杯，两个人把杯中上好的白中白一饮而尽。  
“你们这到底是怎么了？前一段时间看那新闻，我还以为你们俩又和好了——毕竟你们一直不就是分分合合，最后还是捆上了一条贼船。”  
“你可别提了，明天晨会我又要见Weasley家那个小子。固执的小东西，一点退让也没有。”  
维吉尔拍拍Scorpius的肩膀，“斯科，老兄，或许你该回去休息了。”  
Scorpius也意识到今晚自己的话有些多，即使是面对自己最好的朋友也不该如此多嘴。社交对于他们地位的人来说，更多是工具。  
“这件事拜托你了。”Scorpius的手指点了点桌上纸张的名字。  
“该帮的我还是会帮，但作为朋友，我觉得你多心了。你和Rose更该找找斯卡曼德那小子，听说他家的婚姻咨询师可灵验了。毕竟你们可是当年的传奇情侣，我不希望就看着你们这样算了，这也算是为了我可怜的教女薇洛特着想。”  
Scorpius坐上车才想起没问是哪个斯卡曼德，不过婚姻咨询师似乎是个好主意。他把手机在手里翻来覆去倒了几下，给Rose发了条短信，然后丢进公文包。他降低了车窗，让冷风灌入，看窗外伦敦斑斓的夜。  
子夜蓝的天空意外地挂着一两颗星星，橄榄形的月亮在几天之后会迎来圆满。同一个城市的不同角落，Rose也坐在一面窗户后。  
她是在读薇洛特的信时感到手机的震动。霍格沃茨作为封闭式寄宿学校是禁止通讯软件的，即便如此，还是有很多孩子偷偷带手机电脑进校，比如当年的她就被没收了不下十个手机。  
薇洛特和她的父母不同，从小就是个很乖的孩子。Rose为此省心不少，但也有点忧虑。Scorpius倒是觉得很好，在他以为，薇洛特甚至还没发现父母的不和，这是件大大的好事。她坐在飘窗下的沙发上，左手的女士细烟燃得很快，她必须时不时就在烟灰缸里弹弹烟灰。薄荷爆珠让她清醒，也让她安心。  
Rose最近颇有恢复坏习惯的趋势，在大学的时候她抽烟抽得厉害，特别是赶论文或者复习的时候。她没来由地想起某次放假Scorpius来伦敦找她，他们在图书馆一起写完作业已经将近午夜了，她走出大门就迫不及待点了一支烟。Scorpius说她和《怪房客》的阿佳妮如出一辙，戴着眼镜夹着烟；她则说她不喜欢阿佳妮，她喜欢锐气的于佩尔，牛头不对马嘴。  
她把烟头丢进烟灰缸，抄起手机。  
“想去试试婚姻咨询师吗？”  
Rose随手就回了一个“当然”。这大概又是Scorpius的一时兴起，在他一步步淡出自己的生活之后他也做了不少尝试想要跻身回来。可她就像是个飞机安全锁，容易扣起来却不容易松开。她从来就是个狠心又坚定的人，从女孩到女人都这样。她想，大概是她接受过足够的失望了，于是她就可以坦然地接受并且放弃了。  
她把给薇洛特的回信写好，交给了管家，然后就上楼睡觉了。她在睡前又想起了Eponine Fallacy，这个姑娘大概至今都不知道她接受她采访的缘由。是因为Fallacy，来自美国的Fallacy，这让她想到了很久以前的一位故友。

 

4.  
伦敦报道者*的工作室里，初有名气的女明星秀气的脸蛋上被抹上了浓厚的油彩，灯光师步上了冷色调的光，Eponine远远地看着忙忙碌碌的摄影棚。  
只是两周，两周的时间就让那个破产边缘的网站又变得生机勃勃，这就是英国时尚界地位最高的人的能力。  
如今他们办公室里记者、摄影师、撰稿人、时尚顾问、化妆师发型师等等，一个都不缺，Eponine自然回到了自己的岗位，做她的财务。这里其实已经没有她的事情了，她已经完成自己今天的工作了——实际上明天、后天的她也做完了。她默默地看着听着照相机和灯光咔嚓一下又一下。  
“打扰了，是Fallacy小姐吗？"一个男人上前，手里递上了一杯热腾腾的咖啡和一张名片，“Lister Nott，Olivia的经纪人。”自我介绍完，他又随手点了点几个在现场的陌生面庞，分别说这是造型师、化妆师云云。  
他操着美国西岸口音，却穿得一身笔挺西装，脚上的牛津鞋擦得锃亮，打扮的习惯倒是同英国男人一般，两者兼具在他身上却不矛盾。她接过了名片，上面写着WMA*的标志。“我过午不喝咖啡。”她回绝了咖啡，Nott随手把咖啡放在旁边的小圆桌上。  
“我以为拍摄Burns小姐的造型不是由我们全部负责？”出口，Eponine就为自己话感到失礼。Nott却似乎没注意到，笑了笑回答道：“不是，他们只是例常跟着。”  
虽说只是说了两句话，Eponine多年来察言观色多了却已经有了经验，他看起来也不过二十七八岁的模样，话的字里行间却透露着让她警惕异常的圆滑。  
“Nott先生呢？我料想您应该也很繁忙才是。”  
Eponine多少清楚，这两年上升飞速的Olivia Burns并非等闲之辈，好莱坞那群冉冉升起的新生代演员资源好多半都是因为有在娱乐圈里有名的父母，然后才有机会遇上金牌经纪人。好莱坞玩这套的同时，伦敦何尝不是？寻常演员勤勤恳恳地戏剧学校毕业，可能得演上几年舞台剧才会有进入影视圈的机会；但Olivia的母亲，Susan Burns是拿过欧洲三大电影节、奥斯卡、英国电影学院奖和演员工会奖的大满贯影后。有这样显赫的出身，不说会不会被父母压住光环，能够让选角导演先入为主的空间就多了，表演的机会也会更多。Olivia HBO新剧的海报挂上了时代广场，去年的电影还被提名了金球奖最佳群戏，由此判断，Lister Nott必定不是个简单角色。  
“叫我Lister就好。我不是为了Olivia来的，”Nott说，他的笑意始终的保持的恰到好处，让Eponine想到了笑面虎，“我是为了你来的。”

二人下楼随意找了一家意大利餐馆，Lister自作主张地点了一堆菜，服务生收走菜单离开，他便单刀直入：  
“ Malfoy家想聘用你。”  
Eponine不解，自己与时尚没有什么缘分：“Vogue？可是为什么？”  
“不是Rose，”他直呼其名，Eponine猜想他同Malfoy一家很熟悉，“是Scorpius。”  
Eponine听Malfoy便自然以为是与自己打过交道的Malfoy夫人，却没想到是Malfoy先生。“Malfoy先生，怎么会？”  
Lister微微一笑，“他们之间有区别吗，”他接下来的话使Eponine吃惊不已，“Eponine Fallacy，哥大经济和传播学双专业毕业，在The New York Times有实习经历，预言家晚间新闻*经济分析师，你完全有资格。”  
午餐后，Eponine趁着午休时间认真思考了Lister提供的职位，她看了他给她的文件，心动不已。但天上哪有白掉的馅饼，这个道理她再熟悉不过了，他开出的条件就和他抹得油光水滑的发型一般不靠谱。哪有派不是自己人挖别人墙角的道理？

似乎今天Malfoy们约好了，在快下班时候Eponine接到了一个陌生的来电，接上电话对方也开门见山，道明是Rose Malfoy夫人邀请她喝一杯。“以朋友的身份，”电话里的助理公事公办地用冷冰冰的语气照本宣科。  
那是一家在伦敦中心的小酒吧，在Eponine准时赴约而至时，还是被酒吧糟糕的环境吓了一跳，“破斧酒吧”的招牌摇摇晃晃悬在头顶，比达摩利斯之剑还恐怖。  
同第一次会面不同，这次她推开门便没法控制自己注意到坐在角落背对大门的黑色大衣女人。她面对着门的方向，直面Eponine，手里握着一杯金黄色的啤酒，红色长发挽起。  
“Fallacy，”Rose对Eponine点点头，先打了个招呼，先打了个招呼。虽然是室内，她还带了一顶宽檐帽，昏暗的环境里还是待着一副墨镜，遮住大半张脸仍吸引了在场无数男士的目光。她叫来侍者，给她点了一杯啤酒。  
真是个控制狂。Eponine想，但还是尝了一口啤酒，有一种神奇的味道。  
“黄油啤酒，”Rose说，

 

注：  
*伦敦报道者取自The Hollywood Reporter，如有重复必是偶然……  
*WMA：威廉莫里斯经纪公司，五大经纪公司之一。  
*PCN：我在此虚构的Malfoy家的电视台，预言家有线新闻台Prophet Cable News。还是如有重复纯属偶然。  
（随手搜了一下Eponine想看看是不是一个常用名，事实发现并不是……用这个名字给女主纯粹是因为太爱悲惨世界的Eponine了。）

4.  
？？？  
5.  
？？？

6.  
“从哪里说起呢？”Eponine把一只腿搭在另一只腿上，她有些烦躁，把一小杯龙舌兰灌了下去，“你有没有烟，我们出去讲。”  
Lister站起来，示意她出去。Eponine穿上大衣，两个人走到第五大道上。周末傍晚的年轻人很多，各个颜色的面孔都有。冬天已经过去了，天快七点还没完全暗下来，隔着一条街还有尖顶的哥特式教堂，交杂拥挤在高大的现代建筑里面，像是古今交融的奇幻场景。Lister随身放着的是女士烟，她有点惊讶，但没说什么。点燃之后，吐出来的奶油味烟雾让她充分酝酿完毕。她一向擅长讲故事。  
“我十五岁的时候，我妈死了。”她是这么开的头，Lister顺口接下去，“抱歉，这是伤心事吧。”  
Eponine摇摇头，“并没有，我和我妈关系不好，她怀孕是年轻出去玩的时候避孕措施没做好，宗教原因，她父母不许她打胎，她生完我就来这里了。大部分时间其实是我一个很早就移民美国的小姨把我养大的。她喜欢到处旅游，喜欢玩夜场，中间有五六年还和她的一个男朋友搬到了亚特兰大去住。她在西雅图自己有一套房子，我小姨在我十二岁去世的，我才搬过去和她住，但是我们关系很僵——你懂吧。”  
Lister嗤笑一声，“我算懂你。我和我爸关系也不太好，毕竟他有二十几个孩子，名字都不太好记全。我和我妈一直住在Sacramento，直到十七岁我才被他接回英国去读大学。”  
Eponine略微惊讶，但她没有多问，还是继续讲下去自己的事情。“有那么两个月，她试着和我好好相处，比如回家做个晚饭、想的起来的时候送我上学。可是她属于纯粹的即兴爱好者，可能把养孩子当成了一件娱乐把，发现我已经不是小孩子以后觉得没什么意思，又天天见不着面了。”  
“我和她关系变得很极端是在她死十个月前前，她让我转学，因为她想搬去和她洛杉矶的新男朋友同居，又不好意思撇下我，我舍不得，就和她大闹了一场，最后我没有转，自己住。我初中毕业的时候，老师想让我妈来做优秀毕业生家长发言，我就和老师说我家长都不在本地，可能没法做到；我的老师好心办坏事，偷偷联系了她。”  
Eponine把手里的烟丢到了垃圾桶的烟槽，两个人中间擦过一个人，她侧身错过去，继续讲。“我知道我妈是一个很爱炫耀的人，她逮住机会就要出头，所以在毕业典礼那天，校长叫到Mrs.Fallacy的时候我天都塌下来了。”  
“她那天迟到了。前一个晚上她在Malibu的派对开到太晚。我很崩溃，在结束典礼之后全校都在看我笑，我妈这时候就来了。我和她吵架了，怎么吵得不重要，但是吵得我所有同学都知道了我以前一直都在藏的事。一，她根本不是“Mrs”，未婚先孕生小孩，我连我爸是谁都不知道；二，我和她关系很差、很差、特别差，我那天把她骂的狗血淋头。‘Bitch’，‘whore’这种词已经用烂了，让一个英语文学课学太好的小孩骂人是很恐怖的。我本来人缘就一般，是个书呆子，闹出了这番事情之后大家都觉得我是个笑话。我上高中之后身边的人基本没有换，又不知道怎么样就惹上了我们学校的Queen bee，一个有钱白人女孩，她妈妈好像是个电视剧明星，拽的不得了。但是后面她还被曝光新闻了，SAT是靠妈妈贿赂监考老师、找代考的成绩，自己只能考1000分的智商*。”  
“我妈后面和LA男朋友分手了，又回来西雅图。她应该很喜欢她那个男朋友吧，回来之后精神状态不是很好，酗酒，也碰了毒。忘记说了，我妈家里那边身体都不是很好，有心脏病遗传史，我小姨和我妈妈最后都是因为长Q-T综合症猝死的。”  
Eponine叹了一口气，两个人走到了中央公园入口那里，有很多买吃的小贩。她去买了个墨西哥人开的Taco，还要了一瓶水，声音有些沙哑。她平常说的话不多，一说话就会声音嘶哑起来。

 

 

*这个地方借鉴的是最近Huffleman女儿的事情。SAT找代考、贿赂监考老师。


End file.
